Permanent
by sakinah11
Summary: One day the team goes to an island to find out why ships have been gone missing. But during this missing Snotlout get badly injured, really... Will these injuries be permanent or will he co-op?


The gang flew through the sky on dragon backs, Tuffnut groaned in boredom," Why are we out here anyway? I have important things to do back home.|

Hiccup turned to Tuffnut then back in front of him, "I probably don't want to know what your 'business' is," he sighed, "Anyway, the reason why we're out here is because people and ships have been mysteriously going missing."

"And, so we have to check it out right?" Astrid asked in more of a statement.

"I bet ghosts caused the ships to go missing," Tuffnut boasts.

Ruffnut snorted, "You know what would be better missing?"

"No, what?"

"You!" Ruff pushed her twin's face causing his dragon's head to go upside down along with him.

Tuffnut ferociously swung back up to pull on his sister's hair earing a loud 'Ouch' from her only making him scream.

"Knock it off you two!" Hiccup commanded feeling like a parent, "Fishlegs how long until we're there?

The blond boy looked at the map before glancing out to the ocean, "By my calculations we should be there just… about… now!" He exclaimed as he pointed to a lonely island in the distance.

Astrid cocked her head to the side, "I haven't seen this island before."

"I know, isn't it strange none of the Berk ships have found it?"

Snotlout huffed loudly before smirking, "I always knew an undiscovered island was out here," he said before tapping his helmet, "Nothing gets past this smart mind."

"I doubt you have anything in your mind," Astrid commented without taking her eyes away from the island as she landed on it followed by the others.

"You just say that because you don't want to admit how smart I am."

The girl along with Hiccup and Fishlegs just gave him a loud, 'PFFT!'

"What?" Snotlout asked in an angry tone, "You're just jealous."

The group now on the ground looked in awe at the island now upclose.

"Wow! How did yhat get up there?" Ruffnut breathed as she looked up. The others followed her gaze to a large Viking ship stuck halfway up a rocky mountain, overgrown vines kept it in place.

"Creepy… Cool!" Tuffnut smiled, "Maybe a monster from the sea put it there!"

"Don't be stupid," Ruffnut growled, "It's obvious that a giant with super strength did it," she said with the same expression as Tuff.

"So what? It's just a boat," Snotlout crossed his arms across his chest trying not to look amused or astonished.

"Actually it's a ship-" Fishlegs was cut off by the teen brunette boy.

"Is now really the time for your weird, confusing announcments?"

Fishlegs pouted as he turned to Hiccup, "Judging by that ship, I think we're in the right place."

Astrid looked around, "But what caused the ships to go missing?"

"I havn't heard of a dragon that wrecks ships," Hiccup explained with a hand on his chin.

"It could be a territorial dragon protecting it's home," Fishlegs searched the beach for paw prints.

Hiccup grimaced, "I could also be outlaws."

"Oh! Don't forget about giant sea monsters!" Tuffnut jumped hoping to see one.

"Tuff, this has nothing to do with giant sea monsters," Hiccup sighed.

"Huh? So we're not talking about who would win in a fight?"

The group except for Ruffnut stared at the male twin with a face saying, 'seriously?' soon a loud shriek surrounded the atmosphere.

Snotlout froze, "What was that?" he asked.

Another scriek, "I-I haven't heard a dragon like that before," Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup knew if Fishlegs didn't know that dragon than this is bad, Fishlegs knew every dragon from the book off my heart.

The chief's son leaned in eager to see the beast, but as soon as it flew above them they all went for their dragons.

The reptile creature was a shade of black with a yellow camo pattern on it. It's horns curled in like a goat's and was twice the size of hookfang's horns.

It's wings were short so it had to flap faster to keep afloat. It turned it's gaze to the gang glaring at them with angered bright glowing yellow eyes.

"What is that?!" Astrid shouted in shock.

"It's a dragon duh," Tuffnut answered not knowing the girl already knew.

Ruffnut scoffed, "And they say we're dumb?"

"Go!" Hiccup shouted as he flew away noticing the strange dragon charging straight for them.

Quickly everyone dodged the beast as it couldn't stop and it crashed its horns in a large boulder causing it to smash.

"Now that's what I call using your head!" Tuffnut smiled, but that smile was wiped off his face as the dragon got up flew off the ground.

It shrieked as it went full speed ahead for Hiccup and toothless, "Great now we're being chased by a dragon with anger issues." Toothless flew to the side dodging the attack.

"This is amazing! An undiscovered species of dragon!" Fishlegs shouted happily.

"You're welcome!" Snotlout said as Hookfang shot flames at the larger dragon.

The dragon growled before it quickly span around on the spot emitting flames from its mouth causing it to go in all directions. Luckily no one got injured, everyone was forced higher into the air. The creature looked towards its previous attacker in hatred its eyes slits.

"Uh, oh," was all Snotlout could say before he shouted, "Go!" Hookfang's eyes slightly widened as he flew away the opposite direction into the mountains where it began to snow.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup called as he followed the other proceeded by Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins.

"Faster!" the dragon rider panicked, Snotlout looked over his shoulder to spot the dragon catching up.

He gasped when he nearly crashed into a rock, Hookfang shrieked in panic feeling the creature behind them fly closer.

Before Snotlout knew it he felt gravity lighten on him, somehow it made him feel calm until he noticed he wasn't on Hookfang anymore.

The dragon rider felt his stomach crunch and he went pale Hookfang above him was bound by the larger dragon's black claws, his dragon stared wide eyed at him in fear and panic clearly in his eyes.

Soon Snotlout hit the hard rock making all the air in his lungs escape with a loud gasp, but it didn't hurt as expected, it just… felt numb. He wheezed but then he couldn't breathe at all, he stared up at his dragon with tears in his eyes.

Feeling th hunger for oxygen, he felt the world around him spin and with that he fell unconscious.


End file.
